


Troublemaker

by Waterlily23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlily23/pseuds/Waterlily23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black was always a troublemaker, nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

“Sirius Black?” they’d say, “he’s a troublemaker, nothing more, nothing less.” Of course they don’t see him looking after his friends when they’re ill. They don’t see him rushing to the Hospital Wing when he hears James has had another Quidditch accident. Of course they don’t see that, Sirius Black’s a troublemaker, nothing more, nothing less.

  


“Young Mister Black” the purebloods would say, “he’s a troublemaker, nothing more, nothing less.” But of course they don’t see him taking a curse for his best friends. And they don’t see him holding Remus when the nightmares become too much. But of course they don’t see that, he’s a troublemaker nothing more, nothing less.

  


“Mr Black’s son?” they’d whisper, “he’s a troublemaker that one, nothing more, nothing less.” Well of course they don’t see him staying up all night to help a friend with his spells. Or see him risk Azkaban for another. Well of course they don’t see that, he’s a troublemaker nothing more, nothing less.

 

 

So when he’s convicted of thirteen counts of murder, no one questions his guilt because helping friends and taking curses doesn’t matter. He’s a troublemaker nothing more, nothing less.

               


End file.
